


Please hold on, we’ll win your heart back

by pulchramors



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Persona 5 Protagonist Has A Palace, Persona 5: The Royal Spoilers, Sleeping Beauty Elements, Slightly - Freeform, alternative universe, but true loves kiss was the power of friendship all along
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24091444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pulchramors/pseuds/pulchramors
Summary: - MASSIVE ROYAL SPOILERS -"Don't worry, I'll bring you your happiness. Pleasant dreams, for as many days or years as you may have."Bad Ending continuation. After failing to make a choice, Maruki makes Akira fall into an eternal sleep and erases him from the memories of everyone, who are now living out their wishes. But one afternoon, as a golden butterfly flutters by, they realize something -or rather, someone- is missing.Partially inspired by: https://youtu.be/pOJBcLlvsJg?list=PLeu5SH6jnwKfvNjfDLh7p8J4XlIPtj5BR
Comments: 65
Kudos: 367





	1. Good Night Sweet Prince

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Hope you like this (,,꒪꒫꒪,,)
> 
> English isn't my first language, so sorry for any mistakes! Feel free to leave a comment with pretty much anything! Improvements, fixing my grammar/spelling mistakes, ideas for the next chapters!
> 
> Of course, the first chapter is titled after a line in Hamlet, I study theatre. I also don't like leaving chapter titles blank, even if the title is stupid, so you'll suffer a little, hahaha.
> 
> I always wanted to do an Akira palace AU and well...That bad ending where Akira just falls asleep because he couldn't make the choice hit me HARD, so here it is! ^^ Not that much happens in the first chapter, but I hope it catches your interest. 
> 
> Anyway, on to the actual story! Thanks for taking the time to read this! ー( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ
> 
> EDIT: Minor changes because I wanted to save as draft bc I wanted to go grocery shopping but accidentally posted

_"Don't worry, I'll bring you your happiness. Pleasant dreams, for as many days or years as you may have."_

_Akira vaguely remembered those words echoing in his head. Hm...Who was that again...He turned to his side, dust falling off the blanket. He was tired. Wasn't there something he had to do?_

_Something...He tried opening his eyes, but they felt too heavy._

_Oh well._

_He turned once more and went back to sleep. It didn't matter anyway._

* * *

"Sojiro- Curry!" Futaba grinned, barging into the small cafe, everyone behind her laughing and talking. They wanted to celebrate Haru's and Makoto's graduation, so of course they had ended up in their "hideout".

Her mother smiled, siping her coffee in one of the barstools as Sojiro laughed, shaking his head as everyone poured in. For some reason, she felt her chest tighten a little when she saw her. Her eyes wandered away to the stairs to the attic - 

_Wait._

Was that a bug? LeBlanc didn't have an attic - And sure enough, as she blinked in surprise, she only saw the wall. _Weird._

"You guys again? I'm going to have to start charging you if you keep freeloading like this." He laughed, along with Wakaba as he walked towards the small kitchen. 

"We're thankful for always treating us boss." Makoto smiled politely. Haru nodded cheerfully. 

"Perhaps it's time for us to start actually paying - we three are after all no longer highschoolers." Akechi hummed. 

"I-Is it possible to open a tab for later payment?" Yusuke looked away. "I am a little short on cash-" Sojiro laughed. 

"Forget it - I'm not charging my favourite regulars."

"AW, heck yeah! You're the best boss!" Ryuji shouted and almost everyone put a hand on their face. 

"Vulgar as always..." Morgana sighed taking a seat. 

"Oh, shut it-" 

"Come on you too!" Ann rolled her eyes. "No fighting on Haru's and Makoto's graduation party!" Haru giggled.

"Well, it _certainly_ _is_ in character for them to argue."

"There's no helping it huh?" Makoto sighed. Akechi grinned. 

"Idiots..." He mumbled. 

" _What did you say!?_ " Both Morgana and Ryuji shouted at the same time, making everyone laugh.

Wakaba took the last sip of her coffee. 

"Well then - I have to get back to my work now." She said getting up, ruffling Futaba's hair. "See you later pumkin~"

" _Mooooom_ " Futaba whined, fixing her hair. "You're embarrassing me!" Wakaba waved goodbye with a smile, exiting the cafe.

"Awww, Futaba, you're so cute!" Ann giggled. 

"Shut it!" She pouted.

"W-Well, no one is as beautiful as you Lady Ann-" Morgana started leaning against her, making Ryuji roll his eyes as Ann gave him a playful shove away. Kasumi nodded cheerfully. 

"You really are Futaba-senpai!" She immediately put a hand over her mouth. "Ah, I forgot! No formalities! I'm terribly sorry -" she started getting flustered. "What I mean -" She continued mumbling as everyone laughed and Sojiro passed plates of curry and hot coffee -and cocoa- for everyone.

"I'll leave you to celebrate then." He smiled as he went to leave. "Remember to -" he turned towards behind the counter, but stopped. "Huh. I could have sworn-" He shook his head, putting on his hat. "Well, nevermind. Just don't burn this place down while I'm gone, alright?" He left as everyone said various versions of "Yes boss!" 

* * *

Sometime later, the conversation had started to die down, as everyone had finished their food. Makoto was doing the dishes, Kasumi hovering over her. Futaba couldn't shake away the feeling that something was wrong. No scratch that - it definitely wasn't only her. Everyone looked uneasy. Makoto kept scrubbing the same dish with a worried look, Kasumi almost didn't finish her second plate and was now pacing the tiny kitchen, Akechi kept looking from his nearly empty cup to the wall in the back, back to his cup and back to the wall again with a puzzled look on his face. Ann, Ryuji, and Morgana kept turning towards an empty spot behind the counter as if to include someone who wasn't there, their grin dying down a little each time they did. Yusuke kept looking towards the entrance as if the secret to his next painting was somehow hidden in that small corner and Haru kept crossing and uncrossing her fingers, looking down her lap.

"H-Hey..." Futaba started. "So, um, is it just me or...something's wrong?" Everyone fell silent. Makoto closed the faucet. 

"So, it wasn't just me..." She turned towards everyone with a grim expression. Kasumi _-why did it feel weird to call her Kasumi? That was her name, it's not weird to call people by their names-_ nodded hesitantly.

"I've had a rather peculiar feeling..." Yusuke said, straightening his stance. Ann uncrossed her legs with a sigh. 

"I-I think I feel it too." She admitted. 

"I didn't want to say anything in case I was the only one..." Haru said in almost a whisper. "But-" Ryuji sighed. 

_"What the eff man_?" He leaned back. "I thought I was the only one." Morgana crossed his arms.

"I hate to agree with Ryuji but...What is going on?"

"S-So, we're all feeling like something isn't right here?" Makoto mumbled. 

"It seems like it isn't a bug..." Futaba looked down. 

"Could it be 'cause you're, like, graduating? Life moving forward or whatever?" Ryuji offered. 

"That can't be..." Haru murmured. 

"Akehi's been awfully quiet," Yusuke said, everyone, turning towards him. He was still looking down at his cup but looked up at the mention of his name. 

"Sorry I-My head is killing me." He sighed. "I'll have to take my-" He blinked, as time seemed to slow down, the soft afternoon light that filtered through the windows dimming down as a golden butterfly appeared out of seemingly nowhere in the middle of their group "-leave..." his sentence died out as everyone stared at the fluttering insect. Everyone looked back and forth at it and each other, surprise clear on their face. 

"I-IS EVERYONE SEEING THAT THING?" Ryuji broke the silence first. 

"Though it's appearance is puzzling it posses a certain mystical beauty-"

"Shut it Inari!"

"I-I feel drawn to it..." Morgana almost purred. "What- I feel like I should know what this is but-" 

"Never mind that! It's moving towards the exit!" Ann shouted. Sure enough, the butterfly quickly flew towards the door, glimmering in the now dark room, before disappearing into a cloud of glittering golden dust as it touched the door. Which now had a soothing, blue glow coming from behind it. 

"Should we follow it?" Makoto asked. Everyone nodded, crowding towards the door, opening it without a second thought.

* * *

The next thing they knew they were _falling_. 

The world around them seemed to melt and shine, twisting and falling into columns of light. _What was going on?_

"It's a pleasure to meet you." A voice, strong, but gentle and soothing at the same time rung around their heads. "I am Philemon. A dweller between consciousness and unconsciousness. People live by wearing different masks. You seem to have been forced to forget yours, but your will is strong enough to rewrite that reality. " They felt a sharp pain around their head as their masks appeared. It was a familiar weight, yet it felt almost foreign.

Everything faded into blue light, a soft piano melody along with a singing voice sounding in the distance. A door appeared beneath them and dragged them in, almost unceremoniously. 

"Until we meet again." The voice echoed, one last time.

* * *

When each one had woken up this morning they didn't expect to end up falling through a glowing door to an entirely blue room. Blue ceiling, blue curtains, blue soft velvet -thankfully - covering the floor. They had all ended up falling onto each other on a neat little pile, much to the amusement of a strange girl, holding a book. She stifled a laugh behind her gloved hand. A weird man was sitting in a blue -of course- chair behind the girl, hands crossed on a fortune-telling table, a man playing the piano and a woman singing standing on stage behind him. The man coughed, shooting a look to the girl, who was still trying not to laugh and she flushed with embarrassment as she did a small bow to them as they were trying to get up, without falling on each other again. 

"Welcome to the Velvet Room."


	2. Of great men and the smallest of gestures

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has so much exposition. Also so much dialogue. I'm trying to give everyone somewhat equal parts in the story, but it's hard with so many people. (￣ー￣) I hope this doesn't drag on too much hahaha.  
> Lavenza -which I always write Lavarenza and have to go back to fix it because I misread it like that the first time I played the game in like 2017- is hard to write oof. Along with all the Velvet Room peeps. Igor is fun sometimes though. He's basically like that weird literature professor that speaks like a cryptid and definitely does drugs on his time off. Also I had to change a lot of Yosuke to Yusuke because those names are so similar and the "u" and "o" keys are close together I don't even notice it half the time. Damn you Atlus and naming my cute garbage boys so similarly. Fun fact - the only reason Nameless and Belladonna are here is because I really like their designs and I miss them lmao. 
> 
> I'm so bad at titles. I really like chapters being named though, so I hope you like random lyrics -that sometimes don't even have anything to do with the story. Leave me song recs if you want! I love exploring new music! Fun fact #2 - this one is from "All This and Heaven Too" by the wonderful Florence + The Machine because I love them and this song is wonderful.
> 
> Updating just a little later than expected because even though it was written, I didn't have time to sit down and type this until today. I'm so happy for all the positive reactions I've gotten so far here -and in the other story I'm writing, feel free to check it out, though it is very different from this one-!!! (*≧▽≦) Thank you so much! It almost makes me wanna find my old p3 and p2 fanfics. Never really wrote anything for p4 now that I think about it. I was too into Naruto back when I played that game I think all my cringy writing went in there lol.

Ideally, everyone would have gotten up swiftly and ask for an explanation. _Ideally_. 

In reality, it took them a few moments of stunned silence, followed by incomprehensible mumbling as they stumbled up, falling into each other, being disorientated messes. The fact that they wore their Phantom Thieve _" disguises"_ , which seem to flicker in and out of existence, especially Morgana's, whose entire body seemed to be unstable - _wait, didn't he look different in the metaverse? When they entered it he would transform into...Into what?-_ didn't really help either.

When they finally spoke, it was just a few minutes of speaking over each other and arguing about it, until the girl shouted at them to be quiet, pulling out a fucking _chainsaw_ , seemingly out of thin air. That did shut them up. The strange man shot her look, which made her pout, putting it away, mumbling something they couldn't make out. "I'm sure you all have questions." He said, chin resting on his hand.

Everyone shot each other a look that basically _screamed NOT TO MENTION THE NOSE._

"Um, yeah, what the eff man?" Ryuji shouted first, breaking the short silence and earning a glare from the girl. The man let out a small chuckle. 

"Well, some explanation is in order - This is the Velvet Room, a place between dream and reality, mind and matter. You've been sent here to help you remember someone important." 

_Huh?_

_Remember...Someone important...?_ Everyone looked at each other in confusion, a pain piercing their heads. 

_The smell of coffee, a hand tugging nervously at unruly black bangs, a soft voice, rarely heard, but always knowing what to say, a slightly wrinkled school uniform, a pen twirling around long fingers, a confident smirk -_

"We've been expecting your arrival." The man continues. "But first, some introductions are in order. My name is Igor." The man-Igor, apparently- gestured towards the girl. "This is my assistant." She smiled, adjusting the hold on the book to hold it with one hand and put the other on her chest.   
  
"My name is Lavenza - Even if you are not technically speaking my guests, I will aid your journey." she took a worried expression. "I wonder if your power will be enough to break the chains of -" she stopped. "Perhaps I'm getting ahead of myself, but we've already met before, even if you have forgotten." 

_Met before? When did they - Right. In the nurse's office, she was...Why she was there? Why were they there? Half of them didn't even go to Shujin-  
_   
_Fooling around in Shujin's rooftop, laying in a slightly dusty attic, leaning in the building accessway watching the people pass by. A pair of hands shoved deeply into pockets. A slight slouch most of the time. A pair of fake fogged up roundish glasses. Red gloves and a red coat, gesturing confidently instructions, voice only slightly coloured with worry when fighting shadows. The same hands handing them sodas and patting them reassuringly in the safe rooms._

_A black and white mask._

_Shit._

"This is Nameless and Belladonna." The girl introduced the musicians but it went almost unnoticed as more memories swirled inside their heads. _The small kind gestures. The small kind smiles, so different from the usually stoic expression or the cat-like smirks, that started out rare but became more and more common as the months passed. How could they have forgotten-_

Igor smiled. "You seem to have started to recall _him_."

"Son of a bitch! What the hell did you - Where's Akira?!" Ryuji stomped his foot down, shouting, getting ready for a fight. 

"A Phantom Thief should have more tact" Morgana scoffed, his form still flickering, making everyone dizzy just by looking at him "But I have to agree with Skull. Where's our leader?" Igor had the same slightly amused expression, seemingly unaffected from all this, but Lavenza followed Ryuji's example, also stomping angrily.  
  
"Are you insinuating that my Master would hurt him? Insolent -" She took a deep breath. "Harming him is-" she said in a calmer tone, a very angry glare still on her face. "-definitely out of the question!"

"Who would believe that?" Ann cried out. Yusuke nodded. 

"Certainly, this is rather suspicious. How are you expecting us to believe that people as weird as you aren't somehow involved in this?" Normally, Futaba would have started to tease him for calling other people weird, but instead, she just crouched down, letting out a choked sob, Makoto put a hand on her back, tears also in her eyes. Kasumi fidgeted uneasily, edging closer to Akechi who was clutching his head with one hand.

"I won't let you hurt any more of my friends!" Haru let out a confident-sounding shout, pointing forward with her axe, even if her legs were slightly shaking.

"Damn right we ain't!" The rest nodded along, getting it back together somewhat. Lavenza clicked her tongue. 

"You couldn't even come close to landing one hit-" Igor cleared his throat, making her stop with a pout. Most of the thieves reached at the same time to pull their masks, only to find them evaporate as their fingers touched. They looked over one another even more confused than before. _What was going on?_

"Remembering him was the first step to your fight against this fake world. But for your spirit of rebellion to ignite you must remember why you rebelled in the first place. You must remember yourselves and find the will to fight if you wish to save him" Igor said, the music behind rising. Lavenza gave them a sad smile. "I wonder if..." His voice trailed off before snapping his fingers, the Velvet Room fading away. "We will meet again soon." His voice was the last thing to disappear.

Almost as if waking up from a dream, they were sitting back at the cafe, as if nothing ever happened. The sun was still filtering from the windows, dust particles visible in the soft rays lighting up the small space. They all looked at each other, blinking slowly, silence falling heavy now the painfully empty space between the counter glaring at them like an open wound. Akechi got up first. 

"I'm leaving." He announced flatly. "This-" he gestured around vaguely, taking a sharp breath. "I need to investi-"

"How the eff can you just get up and leave now?!" Ryuji practically jumped up. "Don't you give a shit about Akira?"

"Ryuji-"Ann grabbed his arm, looking down with a sad expression. Futaba tried to speak but it ended up again in a sob she's been trying to hold. Makoto sighed. 

"He...He has a point. We need to think this through." 

"Mako-chan..."

"Like hell we do!" Ryuji cut Haru off. "We can just sit here while he's-" 

"We don't even know where he is Ryuji." Morgana sighed, crossing his arms. Yusuke nodded. 

"As much as it pains me to keep him waiting - we need intel." 

"We can just go and find those people again can't we?" Haru bit her lip, also getting up from her seat. "We can't leave him-" 

"Yeah!" Ann nodded. "He said we'll meet again soon or something right? Even if they won't tell us we will make them talk!" 

"I don't think it's going to be that easy," Kasumi said, glancing all over the room nervously. "I-I mean where would we even begin?" 

"They did say all that stuff about the conscious and unconscious or something, so it's gotta be the metaverse right?" Ann offered and Ryuji scratched the back of his head.

"What like a Palace or something?" Makoto hummed. 

"The metaverse is gone though isn't it? We..." She stopped the memories coming back slowly. "We haven't been able to access the nav since Christmas." Morgana nodded. 

"I don't think it's a Palace. It felt...Different. I feel like I-" he sighed, making a small pause "Nevermind. It just isn't."

"That place...Felt almost as if stepping into a dream." Yusuke hummed.

"Right. Furthermore, there's been something bugging me. That man -Igor- said we needed to remember ourselves did he not?" Akechi tapped his chin. Makoto nodded. 

"I was actually wondering about that too." 

"We all admitted to feeling something off earlier but you can't mean that-" Haru started, not finishing her sentence.

"I have...I have a feeling I don't want to remember." Kasumi tugged the edge of her skirt. Everyone felt silent. They had the same feeling in their gut. 

"Who cares!? It's probably a trick or some shit, right? There's no way..."Ryuji trailed off "Dammit!" He shouted silence falling once again, only Futaba's occasional sniffles breaking it. 

"...it's not gone." she said in almost a whisper. Everyone looked at her as she lifted her head from her phone turning the screen towards them. "The meta-The nav appeared again." Everyone immediately reached for their phones taking them out. Sure enough, the red icon floated for a moment before appearing on the screen. 

"How could this be?" Yusuke asked. 

"No effing way! We destroyed it!" Ryuji shouted.

"If a place like that Velvet Room room exists then it's not improbable that the metaverse is back as well." Akechi said, finger hovering over the app, not opening it still. 

"Do you think this means senpai-" Kasumi looked down. 

"You don't think that he-" Haru put a hand over her mouth. 

"No-No way..." Ann let out a nervous laugh.

"I don't want to try it...I don't even want to think about it but-" Makoto started

"All the evidence point to it right?" Akechi finished her thought. 

"You guys ain't seriously thinking of putting his name in the nav right? He has a persona, how can he have a palace or even a shadow at the same time?" Ryuji looked at them, eyes wide. "Com'on guys it's Akira we're talking about!" 

"Normally, it wouldn't be possible for a persona user to have a palace but Akira has...Always been a special case." Morgana sighed and Ann sniffled. 

"I can't believe it. Why would he-" she stopped voice breaking.

"Th-There's one way to find out. I can't believe it, but...But if he has a Palace it must-It must be like-" she paused. _Like what? Her...Her tomb? What does that mean?_ She shook her head. That didn't make any sense. There were more important things to focus on. "Even that creepy nose guy even said-we need to save him. He must be waiting for us and-" she paused wiping her eyes. "I haven't been trying just to let him down! We will save him!" Everyone nodded, smiles creeping back on their faces.  
  
  
Futaba took a deep breath and spoke into the microphone as clearly as she could. "Akira Kurusu." Everyone held their breaths. It felt like an eternity but a moment later the app let out a brief beeping sound. The mechanical voice echoed unnaturally loud.

_"Candidate found."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our thieves have remembered their leader, but something is still missing! Can they even work together like that? (°͈▵°͈)
> 
> Also Futaba is a bit of a crybaby in this chapter, but forgive her - she just lost her key item! She doesn't talk much but she spurred into action! :3
> 
> I am debating how to describe exactly everyone getting their memories back, but a big chunk of it will probably be skipped over since it pretty much was in-game and I think it would be pretty boring to do basically a recap. What do you think?
> 
> Thank you for reading! Feel free to leave any comments! I appreciate it a lot! ( ᐛ )


	3. Yesterday (let it fade away)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO turns out, I thought I had updated almost 2 weeks ago but turns out I did not. Thankfully I had most of this saved elsewhere, so I just needed to do some minor adjustments to post. Still, that took a few days since I'm swamped with uni work (and real-life bs). Sorry for the late update! (◞‸◟；)
> 
> Oh! Slight TW: Vomiting mention. Not graphic, literally it's a sentence. If you wanna skip it's the last line in Akechi's part. Oh if you wanna skip a part of a character's POV thing? IDK how to describe it, for any reason, they are separated by lines and the order is:   
> -Morgana and Futaba (though mostly Futaba focused, sorry Mona!)  
> -Ann  
> -Yusuke  
> -Haru  
> -Ryuji  
> -Makoto  
> -Kasumi/Sumire  
> -Akechi
> 
> There's a bit of implied Shiho/Ann, but I'm not tagging it since it is a background thing.
> 
> I still suck at titles. This time it's loosely inspired by a P!ATD song.

The hit on the navi if anything, just made everything worse. The place practically _erupted_ with another round of arguing, along with trying _-and failing-_ random keywords. The search history was wiped too - except a seemingly glitched entry. Eventually, they agreed to meet up again the next day, after they calmed down and thought individually about what exactly they should do, since this was going absolutely nowhere. 

* * *

Futaba didn't sleep that night. She came home and skipped dinner, muttering something about eating too many snacks with the others so she wasn't hungry when she'd asked Sojiro if he remembered Akira and he just shrugged, thinking for a second before replying no and asking if he was one of her online friends or characters in those animes she watched, because it sounded familiar. She had just sighed and said told him to nevermind, before going to her room. Morgana skipped dinner too, following up with the same excuse and spend a few hours assembling and disassembling a smoke bomb, almost giving instructions on every step and thinking before falling asleep. Sojiro seemed a little worried but didn't really comment on it, chalking it up to being nervous about their friends and Futaba starting school at Shujin. 

Futaba eventually got up from her bed around 5 in the morning and binged some episodes of a new anime she had been meaning to see, frowning a little. The plot of the new season was entirely expected, not bad but - _it just felt dull._ Like someone had stalked the forum posts, picked up the most popular ones, and just fumbled around with trying to incorporate all of them. No twists, no innovation... ** _Boring!_** She sighed looking at her phone. It was around 7 am. A normal enough time to wake up. 

She made her way downstairs, only to find Sojiro and her mom sleeping peacefully on the couch, a -probably empty- bottle of hard alcohol between them. She snickered behind her hand. Seriously this wasn't - _or was? It felt out of place somehow-_ the first time they had a drink "for old time's sake" that turned into one too many, talking into the night, Wakaba forgetting her work for a while. 

_Stealth mission go!_

Futaba still smiled, tip-toeing closer to the pair. She grabbed two throw pillows from the floor and took a deep breath. 

" _ **HEY MOM, SOJIRO, IT'S 7 AM ALREADY ONE OF YOU HAS TO GET UP** **A** **ND** **FEED ME!"**_ she shouted, throwing the pillows and missing _-by a whole lot._ She made a face when one of them knocked over a lamp, that thankfully didn't break. _Oops. That would be penalty points, thus bringing down her mission from an S to an A rating, at least._ Her aim wasn't good apparently without her persona backing her up.

Sojiro immediately shot up, wide awake but still confused from being woken up like this and the sound of furniture falling, while Wakaba barely stirred. 

" _Huh?_ \- Jeez, Futaba! Don't throw things like that, _you're going to get hurt!"_ he sighed and rubbed his neck while she mumbled an apology.

"How are you even up so early?" Wakaba mumbled from the couch. Futaba crossed her arms

"Hey, I'm going to be a high school student! I gotta get used to the _normie_ way of leaving." she chuckled and Sojiro ruffled her hair.

"Seriously, you're going to give me a heart attack someday." Futaba just grinned and hugged him. 

_"What's with all the noise?"_ Morgana rubbed his eyes, coming out of the...spare bedroom. That always existed. _Huh._ At least he looked confused too.

" 'Taba woke up early for once." Wakaba hugged a pillow, waking up slowly. Futaba pulled away from Sojiro. 

"Yes! And I hunger! _Sojirooo! Breakfast!_ " Sojiro laughed.

"If you're going to be a high schooler shouldn't you start making your own food? I have to open up shop too..."

"Breakfast! **Breakfast!** " Wakaba raised her hand, cheering from the couch, the thought of food and coffee suddenly snapping her awake and Futaba joined her cheer excitedly before jumping with her on the couch. Morgana shook his head, muttering something about proper behavior and respecting the boss, but couldn't hide the grin on his face. Sojiro sighed again before letting out a small laugh.

"Fine, fine - but you guys are cleaning up after."

Futaba absentmindedly sets the table for just two people. Morgana doesn't find it weird either. _After all, Wakaba Isshiki is dead?? and he's not really-??_

* * *

Ann took a long, hot shower as soon as she returned home, wore her fluffiest, comfiest, girliest pajamas, and called Shiho, talking about nothing and everything, trying to take her mind off it for a while.

"Are you alright Ann? You sound a little down." she said after a little and Ann blinked in surprise, letting the towel she was wiping her hair with while chatting with her fall on her shoulders. She stayed silent for a minute, playing with a lock of hair, frowning a little. 

"It's nothing, really!" she awkwardly laughed. Shiho didn't sound convinced. 

" _Are you sure?"_ Ann pouted.

"Hey Shiho... Can I ask you something?" 

"Of course you can! What's going on?" 

"Well...Do you remember Akira?" Shiho let out a hum, thinking about it. 

"Akira? Hmm, I'm not sure..." Ann frowned a little. 

"You-You know, guy in my class, messy black hair, glasses, transferred last year?" 

"Sorry, not really. But well, we moved pretty early in the year, so probably I didn't get a chance to meet him." she could hear Shiho grinning through the phone. " _Why? Does he have a crush on you?"_ Ann couldn't help but giggle. 

" _Shihooo_ , stop teasing me!" Shiho laughed, saying she couldn't help it when she was so cute and Ann rolled her eyes, listening to her playful teasing. 

"Seriously though Ann, if anything happened you know I'm here, right? You can talk to me." Ann smiled. 

"I know. Thanks, Shiho." she sighed. "It's not that I don't want to...Kind of hard to explain though..."

"You're not hurt or anything, are you?" 

"What? No, no I'm fine, there's nothing happening _to me, but -"_ she sighed again. 

"Hard to explain?" 

" _Exactly."_

"Well...As long as you're okay, I won't press you. But if you get hurt or change your mind, I'm always going to be there for you." Ann sniffled, suddenly getting teary.

"Thanks Shiho. I love you." she heard Shiho giggle through the phone.

"Love you too." she said sweetly and Ann changed the subject about a magazine shoot she was supposed to go next week with Mika, letting her mind wander and jumping from one topic to another. Shiho was easy to talk to.

Shiho talks to her about her new volleyball coach - _a woman named Rio, who was kind and strict and awkward-_ and Ann got a feeling of dread in her gut like something was supposed to go wrong _-why would anything go wrong? She sounds so different than...who?-_ so strong she had to hang up.

* * *

"Yusuke?" Madarame's concerned voice snapped his thoughts out of his still blank sketchbook page, the frustrated scribbles he managed as soon as he came ripped and crumbled and thrown all across the room before he heard a voice in his head that sounded hauntingly familiar yelling at him for wasting paper on sentimentalities, so he settled for staring at the slightly off white page, examining the ridges and texture of the paper. "You seem unfocused, is something on your mind?"

"Ah, it's nothing Sensei." Yusuke smiled. "I didn't mean to make you worry." Madarame smiled back to him, seeming a little relieved. 

"Well, if you say so." he walked over and stood next to him, looking at the blank page and the discarded paper around for a few moments. "Having trouble with your next piece?" Yusuke frowned. 

"No, it's just-" he felt Madarame's hand on his shoulder and he felt himself freeze for a second - _why?-_ before forcing himself to relax. "I'm worried about one of my friends. He has found himself in...quite a difficult situation, I'm afraid." Madarame hummed in thought. "I don't know how to help him." Yusuke admitted. "I don't know if I _can_ help him." 

"I'm sure he's going to be fine with your support." He said encouragingly. "Just be careful not to get caught up in something dangerous." Yusuke laughed. He was already involved in something dangerous, thinking of all the mementos missions and the...palaces... _a gaudy golden museum with portraits of children with haunted empty gazes, the almost constant cold of his childhood, the-_

_"Yusuke?_ Are you alright?" Yusuke took a deep breath. 

"Sorry, Sensei I-" 

"If you're not feeling well you should rest." 

"I'm still not finished-" Madarame shook his head.

"Don't be absurd! _Your health is more important than any art piece_." He said and Yusuke could only nod.

Those words shouldn't feel out of place, Mada- _Sensei_ was like a father to him, took him in and cared for him for years, _but they did._

* * *

Haru changed into more comfortable clothes and headed right for her garden as soon as she got home. She picked up her ax -her real-world one- and started chopping wood, letting out frustrated shouts every once in a while. Chopping wood really was a good stress relief. 

" _Haru!"_ her father calling for her snapped her out of her thoughts. She put her ax down, wiping her forehead as the man made his way over, letting out a small laugh. "I had a feeling I'd find you here." he frowned a little. "Though I must say, I wish you didn't run off to chop wood. It is-" Haru shifted nervously - _completely unladylike and unbecoming of a girl of your status! Go inside and do something useful instead of wasting your time and the upbringing **I** **gave**_ ** _you!_** _\- "-_ dangerous. I wouldn't want you getting hurt on accident." Haru blinked. Why did she think her loving father would say something like that?

"Sorry to worry you!" she smiled. "I just wanted to get some steam off." 

"Are you stressed about your future?" He put a hand on her shoulder and smiled. "You don't have to worry. You are a capable young lady and I'm going to be there to support and mentor you every step of the way." Haru hugged him. 

"Thank you, Father!" she pulled back quickly. "Ah! Sorry! I'm going to get you dirty-" Her father laughed. 

"No need to worry. But tell me, if you aren't worried about that..." he took a serious expression. "Don't tell me a boy hurt your feelings?" Haru giggled. 

"Well, _not exactly-"_

" _I knew it!_ Tell me, what low-life tried to take advantage of my precious daughter!?"

" _No, Father, it's nothing like that!"_ Haru waved her hands, blushing a little, feeling embarrassed. "It's a _friend_ of mine, he's -" she looked down, pushing her sleeve. "It's a complicated situation, but he needs my help." Her father let out a relieved breath and smiled again.

"Well then, he's going to be alright. After all, I'm sure with you supporting him, he can overcome-" - _failure at any cost, even if it means betraying others. Wait, what? Why- " -_ whatever problem he faces." Haru smiled. 

"Thank you, Father." 

"Of course. I will always support you and your choices, as long as you are safe and _happy_." He said before leaving to catch a meeting, promising they would celebrate her graduation properly later. She watched him silently until he disappeared.

Those words made her stomach twist for some reason.

* * *

Ryuji runs. He runs around his neighborhood, around the park a few blocks from his house, up and down the stairs in a small hill a tiny shrine was built, until he felt hot pain rising in his leg and he had to sit down, pain disappearing as suddenly as it appeared like he just imagined it. He let out a frustrated grunt, kicking the ground, trying to think. What was going on? _It was that bastard's fault! He - Wait who? He did what?_

Ryuji splashed the water from his bottle to his face, clearing up his thoughts. Nevermind weird metaverse stuff that didn't make sense, Akira needed their help! How could he just let him be even a _second_ longer, after everything he did for him? _What? What did he do exactly? Something was missing, something, something, come on man, **just think!**_

Smarts were never his specialty. He believed what he saw, he didn't mull things over, he just did what he thought was best and right and things usually worked out, especially with his friends at his side. Waiting around just made him anxious.

"Sakamoto?" He looked up. Ah, some guy from the other class in his grade. He hang around with one of the guys in the track team, but they didn't really know each other that well. 

"Oh hey. Sup?" 

"Just coming home from cram school." he sighed. "Can you believe we're gonna be 3rd years?"

"Yeah, no kidding. Last year-" - _Why did it feel like something horrible happened? - "-_ was a lot." he ended up saying. 

"Well, you don't really have to worry though, you'll probably get an athletic scholarship." he laughed. "Speaking of which, are you practicing for the track team?" Ryuji made a face. 

"Ehh, it's kind of a different thing." he shrugged. "I just like running, I guess." the other boy laughed.

"I guess I should have expected that from the track"- _traitor?-"-_ team's star member!" Ryuji rubbed the back of his neck, laughing awkwardly. What was that thought that popped in his head just now? 

"Aw, thanks, dude! Good luck with your studies!" the boy thanked him and he quickly left. Ryuji took a deep breath. Shit if they didn't do anything Akira would never get to even have his third year. He got up, tightened his laces and started running toward home. 

_Eff what the others decided, there was no running away from this. He would do this alone if he had to._

Somehow, it still felt like he was running away from something.

* * *

When Makoto stepped into her home, a party popper went out, confetti thrown all over her and she let out a yelp, jumping back and almost falling down before her father caught her with a laugh. 

"Suprise?" Sae said, looking a little guilty, holding the offending party popper in her hands. "I didn't think you would be that startled." 

"Sis, dad, what is all this?" she quickly got to her feet. "You both were supposed to be working until late today." 

"Just a small lie." Sae smiled gently and their father nodded with a smile. "We wanted to surprise you. Dad made your favorite for dinner." 

"Well -tried to." He said rubbing the back of his head. _Makoto couldn't make out his face for a few moments, his characteristics blinking back into existence after a few moments. Why couldn't she remember her father's face for a second? "_ It definitely didn't turn out as good as when you cook." They all laughed.

They had dinner, gave her a graduation gift and sat down to watch a yakuza movie, Sae rolling her eyes at most of the over the top scenes and acting and their father urging her not to take it that seriously. Makoto would have loved the movie normally, but she couldn't stop the _off_ feeling she had throughout dinner and kept glancing over at her father. She couldn't help but feel like _he shouldn't be there_ but she couldn't place her finger on why. How could she think something like that about her own father?

Her father had fallen asleep midway through the movie. Sae had asked her then in a hushed tone if she was okay. Makoto smiled and replied she was just worried about university and couldn't believe she had graduated already. Sae didn't seem entirely convinced but didn't press her either, squeezing her hand encouragingly.

_She couldn't be a burden to her sister, after all she was -_ Wait no, that wasn't right. Why would she feel like that? 

When the movie ended, both her sister and father were asleep on the couch. Makoto smiled softly, stifling a laugh before bringing a blanket and pulling it over them. She then kneeled in front of the small household shrine, whispering the news of her graduation, starting university and how a friend is in trouble, looking at the picture of her mother. For a second the image of a picture of her father next to it flashed in her mind and she put a hand over her mouth trying not to yelp as it blinked out of existence. 

She quickly got up and got ready for bed, not being able to shake the feeling that it was _supposed_ to be there.

* * *

Kasumi stood in front of the door of her sister's room. She carefully eyed the nameplate, tracing the name written and the small decorative hearts and stars. _K̶a̶s̶u̶m̶i̶_ Sumire. It was identical to hers. Their rooms were right next to each other too. She was always just a breath away. Always next to her. Her cute, amazing ~~older~~ younger sister, always by her side. She had taken her for granted. She sighed, opening the door. Their parents had mostly emptied the room -she could understand that, it was too painful to think about her ~~self~~ sometimes too, but she _missed her._ She had kept a lot of her stuff in her room, to the point it felt like she had more of her stuff than hers, but well... She'd like to think she would like it. There was no point in them collecting dust after all.

She sat on the bed, softly running her fingers on the violet cover. 

Senpai had helped her so much to get over her death, to be strong, to achieve her dream of winning like she promised to do with her sister. How could she ever forget him? Even if it was some kind of _cognitive???_ magic, she didn't think she would simply forget an entire person's existence like that. She sighed and hugged her ~~s~~ sister's pillow. She was hoping it would smell like her, but she was long gone, wasn't she? 

It only smelt of dust.

_Some days, she felt like she was more like her sister than her actual self._

Kasumi sighed, closing the door behind her. 

She wouldn't let her precious senpai suffer, not while he helped her that much. Whatever happened she would help him. Like he helped her. 

* * *

Akechi did his best _not_ to slam the door of his apartment as he went back. He did not remember Akira, due to an outside force. Sure, the others he had expected to fall victim but _himself?_ There was no excuse to be this weak. The thing was, whoever was behind this -if it wasn't, of course, the people in the Velvet Room, he couldn't cross it out just yet, though he had a feeling it had something to do with that glitched entry- most likely did not just meddle with their memories of one single person. The question was why? And what exactly were they hiding from them?

So he forced himself to not freak out over the question of if it was even possible to fight against someone with such a power and how much of his life was real or not and started to write down everything he could remember that seemed important or out of place, especially since he had gotten his persona. 

It _did not_ help him not to freak out completely, but at least it kept him _busy._ He organized them in piles, running out of space and using post-its and pages from school notebooks that he didn't get to write in before the year ended. He tried finding all if any common denominators. 

He threw his notes against the wall with a frustrated groan. 

He got up to make some coffee. He was about to put water in the coffee maker when he realized - the small paper bag of ground coffee Akira had given him and he didn't even remember it was from him until a few hours ago. It even had a " _It's better than instant detective~"_ scribbled on the side that he just _couldn't_ see before. He threw it away and pulled out the cheap instant coffee, heating up water and pouring it in a cup, stirring the powder more furiously and longer than it was necessary, making a face at the bad taste. Well, it wasn't like the one Akira had given him tasted anything like LeBlanc's either, but it really was better than instant. 

_Fuck the taste, he just needed to stay awake._

He chugged it, sitting back down and opening his laptop, searching online for anything regarding the "Velvet Room" -which ended up, as he expected, with only results about clubs or bars of...questionable at best quality, a weird knitting blog and some forum that seemed to be inactive since the early 2000s. 

The thing was - there was too many stuff that didn't exactly fit. The last few years of his life seemed to slip away when he tried to remember any details. There was something horribly wrong about it, like any memories from that period weren't _his._ Like he was forced to watch them through a projector. Which was _just_ specific enough to get on his nerves. and make him paranoid. He tapped his fingers on the desk, before sighing and opening the bottom drawer. There was a photo of him and his mother, white lines forming on the material of how many times he had folded and unfolded it through the years. He traced his hand through the lines. It was probably summer, judging from the small dusting of freckles on his cheeks and the summer dress she was wearing. He froze, suddenly feeling cold sweat all over him.

He had a feeling she never had smiled that much when she was alive and it only made him drop the pic, run to the bathroom and threw up coffee and almost completely digested curry.

* * *

The next day at LeBlanc everyone looked...Like shit, actually. Sojiro had pressed them to talk, but no one did, so he just made them all coffee/cocoa and left. There was a heavy silence after the bell over the door stopped chiming with Sojiro's exit, everyone looking at each other. Akechi sighed. 

"Well, then, let's just cut the-" he tapped his fingers on the counter. Sleep deprivation and questioning your entire existence really were bad for focusing. "Let's get straight to it, shall we?" Makoto nodded.

"First of all, I believe this isn't a question of whether or not we're going to save Akira from whatever force is holding him. We're saving him and that's _final._ " Everyone agreed and she smiled. "Good." she shifted nervously. "But, this isn't only about Akira. There's something _wrong_ with the rest of the world around us too." Ryuji sighed. 

"Man this is effing complicated." he rubbed the back of his head. "I kinda get it though? I feel as if we're running away from somethin' "

"That is...Exactly how I feel, as well." Yusuke nodded in agreement. "I truly am happy with my current life. "However I cannot shake the feeling that this isn't..."

"I know what you mean - I was talking with Shiho yesterday and...I felt like something wrong had happened to her, but I couldn't even remember it." she let out a small laugh. "Maybe I'm just a shitty friend." Haru put her hands on Ann's shoulders. 

"Of course you aren't!" Haru sighed. "I...I understand how you feel as well. I was talking to my father and I...For a second I remembered him as a completely different person." Futaba hugged her knees and nodded. 

"There's something wrong with this world. There's no denying it. But - I'm scared." She pushed her head down. "I feel like my world is going to end if I try to fix it." 

"Futaba-" Makoto started. 

"So are all of you going to run away like cowards?" Akechi cut her off, scoffing. 

" _Who are you calling a coward!?"_ Ryuji and Morgana said at the same time. 

"No way dude! I'm done running away!" Ryuji shouted and Morgana nodded. 

"I thought I was happy too, but - If this isn't real or it is at the cost of our leader- I just cannot accept it!" Morgana crossed his arms with a scowl. 

"I'm with Mona! I don't know what is going to happen but - want to feel the way I'm feeling now either!" Futaba shot her head up. 

"Yoshizawa has been awfully quiet." Akechi noted and everyone turned towards her. Kasumi was gripping the edges of her skirt.

"I have a feeling that I...I can't go back." She sighed. "Still, if it is to rescue him I-"

_"Now, that's enough prying, isn't it?"_ A gentle voice echoed through the cozy shop and the world completely shifted around them. They were in a completely bleached white room, sitting in three -also stark white- sofas, arranged in a Π shape, a table filled with snacks -the only thing that had a speck of colour in the room- in the middle of them. A man, wearing an all-white suit, soft brown hair slicked back, was standing across from them, his back turned, staring at a golden garden outside a window. He closed the curtain and sighed. "Hello everyone." he turned around to face them, a small smile on his face. "I'd say it's nice to see you all again, although I wish it was under better circumstances." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The thieves are starting to put the pieces together - but what's 9 (well, 8 and a not-cat) rebellious teens to a benevolent, (almost) all-powerful god? What are their chances when they have trouble remembering who they are?  
> I feel Maruki after the deadline would have complete power over cognitions -and I there are some nice fics exploring that - but I nerfed him a little for our group to have a chance to save their leader! 
> 
> Here's a glimpse of everyone's life in the ideal (???) reality! I tried to capture the something is wrong ™ feeling, while also having some nice, cute scenes mixed in.  
> My favourite part of this -even if I love the angst ™- is Futaba in the start. I have a soft spot for the little gremlin. The "where Mona sleeps now that he's a full ass man and there's no attic" question that nobody asked is answered too!  
> Also I forgot that old people get hangover super easily because I am a depressed queer in my 20's so the only thing standing between me and ungodly amounts of alcohol 24/7 is money and the thought of needing a liver transplant in 10 years, so let's pretend coffee dad and science mom have a high tolerance and are okay with all the shouting okay?
> 
> I had such a hard time trying to write Madarame as a supportive teacher. Ugh, I really don't like him, though I love art boi. Same thing with Okumura. Rotten Adults™ indeed.
> 
> Also as a college student, Akechi definitely has one of those cheap coffee makers that you put ground coffee in and just drinks half a pot daily. The boy is constantly at the edge of snapping due to caffeine and sugar overdose -and a terrible, no good mental state- Someone give him a hug and a puppy. Also instant coffee here comes in like...small pieces? Not 100% a powder but I don't know how to explain it, and googling instant coffee led me to images where it's mostly powder-like so...Powder it is. Actually I really like instant, even if I'm a bit of a coffee snob myself. The store sometimes puts a fancy brand on sale and it's sooo good if you use half-water, half-milk instead of just water. 
> 
> I was going to do a little "fuck yeah something is wrong and I'm done with running away" small dialogue-speech thing for everyone but it got so tedious and cliche, I cut it off and just added some lines.   
> Also the hardest part - how the fuck do you describe sofa arrangements? 
> 
> Oh, by the way! Did you spot the references I made to previous persona games? Let me know if you did! :3c
> 
> Next chapter should be up sometime next week, unless stuff happens.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it! Sorry again for the late update and feel free to leave a comment if you'd like! (*´・ｖ・) I'm bad at replying but I really appreciate them! (´∀｀)♡


	4. Big God (big enough to hold your love)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the delay. I went to get a filling in the dentist and she was like "yeah no, your wisdom teeth are fucked, go do an x-ray to be sure but we're 100% removing them" and for some reason, painkiller brain DID NOT want to focus on this. Probably because of the dialogue. There are...so many people...And I care about all of their "screen times".  
> This also pushed up moving plans -I was supposed to already be apartment hunting but I'm stuck home with a face swollen like a hamster. ( ; ω ; )  
> At least a lot kinda happens in this chapter? I've also included some bonus concept art (did my best with the image description text thing, but if you think it needs changes let me know!)
> 
> On good news: The last of my stitches are getting removed in a few days and I kinda made a tumblr -more like dug up an old side blog- where I have been rambling the last few days. Feel free to come scream at me (and read my rambling) there if you want! : https://pleasant-boi.tumblr.com/
> 
> Anyway, hope you like this! ^^ Warning: There's...lots of arguing in this chapter. Also, Shadow Joker appears(?), but his form isn't very pleasant. (TW: Stitched skin, bones and blood -let me know if it needs anything else)

There was a heavy silence for just a second before the group shot up from their seats, getting ready for a fight.

"There's no need for fighting - I wish you no harm." the man chuckled awkwardly. "Quite the opposite really."

"Man, _what's with all these effin' weirdos_ appearing all of a sudden and tellin' us this ain't a fight!?" Ryuji sighed. Makoto raised her fist.

"Skull has a point - Who are you and why should we trust you? You talk as if we've met you before but-" she frowned. Akechi crooked his head.

"This seems like an awfully convenient way to make us drop our guards."

"Th-This guy feels super strong too! Like, _final boss_ level!" Futaba warned them. The man just smiled softly.

"I'm glad you all seem to be starting to get along now." his expression saddened. " _I wonder... If only I had this power sooner..._ "

" _'This power?'_ What are you talking about?" Yusuke questioned and the man waved his hand dismissively, letting out a small awkward laugh.

"It's nothing. Please don't worry about it." he took a deep breath, fixing his glasses. "More importantly, it pains me to see you trying to reject this reality again. Aren't you happy without things are? I could try and make some improvements-"

"Huh? Then y-you mean...You're-" Ann blinked in surprise, stepping back.

"You're the one messing with our memories!" Morgana finished it for her.

"Then - you must be behind senpai's disappearance too!" Kasumi added.

"I must say - I was surprised you were able to remember him. Then again, he is a pretty exceptional person." The man replied, as sharp pain flared in their heads, pieces of memories trying to come to the surface of their subconscious.

"Is this your doing?" Haru grabbed her head.

" _You piece of shit-_ "

"Who are you?" Kasumi cut Akechi's treat off, biting her lip. "I-I feel like I know-"

"I...It doesn't matter. It's not important." He shook his head. "What's important is to make sure you get your happiness. For his sake too, I-"

" _Bullshit! Where is he?"_ Ryuji shouted and the man shook his head. _  
_

"I am sorry, but this is what's _best_ for him. I couldn't let him suffer anymore."

"So you admit - you're the one behind this?" Makoto glared at him

"You're really the reason Joker's-?" Kasumi fidgeted. "But... _You're not the kind of person who_ -" she mumbled the last part, another sharp pain in her head making her stop. The man frowned.

"Really, this is what's best for him - Akira was suffering. I just made sure he didn't have to any longer."

"So you decided to take him out of his misery?!" Haru almost shouted. "That's-"

"N-No, you misunderstood - I can assure you, he is perfectly safe and happy!" The man quickly replied. "Isn't that what you want for him?"

"We want him back _you asshole!_ " Ann said, tears welling up in her eyes.

"I'm sorry I...I can't do that." He sounded really remorseful for some reason. "I wish there was a better way, but you already prooved you-" He cut himself off. "No, it doesn't matter."

"Why not? Are you afraid we're going to try and oppose you?" Morgana narrowed his eyes. "I'm sorry, but the Phantom Thieves will be taking their leader back, _whether you like it or not!"_ He turned to the rest of the group. "Isn't that right everyone?!" They all nodded.

"Then it's a unanimous decision." Yusuke hummed.

"E-Exactly! Sorry, creepy cult looking guy but we're saving Akira-" Futaba started but was cut off by a small chuckle.

"Ah, sorry, but you don't really have the power to oppose me as you are. I have absolutely no intention of making him suffer like that again. I truly only wish for his -and yours of course- happiness. A half-hearted decision like that will only bring you pain!"

" _Cut the bullshit!_ " Ryuji shouted. "You're just sayin' that 'cause your scared!"

"Are you saying we're at fault!?" Yusuke said, eyes widening in shock.

"Where is he?" Makoto asked, "If you really thought this is what's best for him you wouldn't have to hide him from us now, _would you_?"

"Alright. I bring you to him." The man let out a resigned breath. "I don't want you to feel like I'm holding him hostage, but-"

"Oh, but isn't this exactly what you're doing?" Akechi crossed his arms. "You can try and spin this however you want, but in the end, you quite literally _are holding him hostage"_ The man stared at him for a second, his expression filled with... _something_ he couldn't quite place, before turning around waving his hand and the world started to shift once again.

* * *

They were in a dusty attic - _dusty dark floorboards, dusty beams, dusty furniture and window_. Everything seemed to be covered in a thick layer of dust, cobwebs spun in almost every corner of the room. Small trinkets and souvenirs in the selves were covered in a grey layer so thick it almost looked like they too were covered in cobwebs. Their every small movement as they looked around sent a cloud of dust into the previously stagnant air, dust particles spinning in the ray of light coming from the window. The only things that seemed to be free of dust where a potted plant - _that was miraculously still alive_ \- and the mattress propped up with crates under the window.

A large, tentacle-like tendril pulled back, revealing a sleeping form, everyone rushing in beside him recognizing Akira.

When he was asleep he was almost still as a corpse. It was weird to see the boy with so much passion, that looked like he could single-handedly pull the sun out of the sky if he put his mind into it, still keeping his smirk look so...lifeless. If it wasn't for the rhythmic fall and rise of his chest, they would have thought he was _dead_.

"Don't worry-" the man spoke, as if he had read their thoughts, a reassuring smile on his face. "He is just sleeping. He doesn't have to burden himself with all the responsibility the world forced on him. And I'm going to make sure he keeps having pleasant dreams for as long as he is alive."

* * *

Akira heard voices shouting. He slowly stirred, not able to pay attention to the weirdly familiar voices, pulling the blanket over his head.

" _Wake up! Please just get up! Joker!"_

_He didn't want to get up. He was so tired. It was better staying like this....instead of..._

_"See? - Nothing to worry about. He is-"_ a gentle sounding voice echoed through the shouting.

" _How the hell can you say that!"_ he felt someone shaking him and he let out a small groan.

 _"Akira!"_ Someone...Someone was calling out to him. He knew that voice but- _"Wake up!"_

" 'm tired..." he mumbled, feeling his throat dry and scratchy. It was true. He was just so tired of... _Of what? Probably didn't matter..._ He just wanted to get back to sleep. He had this feeling as if he was about to reach the best part of a dream, slipping just out of his reach as he woke up.

" _No, you- You gotta get up, you hear me!?"_ He was being pulled up in a sitting position, but he couldn't bring himself to care enough to support his own weight, slumping against the hold.

" _How can you say he's fine when he can't even-"_ a small relieved sob cut whoever spoke off as Akira slowly blinked a few times, trying to make sense of his surroundings. There were people all around him, talking to..him probably...He squinted trying to concentrate. They...They were his friends. What-?

"What's going on...Why is everyone...?" He managed to mumble, eyelids closing again. They felt so heavy. There's so more shouting towards... _-Doctor Maruki? What was he doing here?-_ and he feels a soothing hand on his back, leaning into it unconsciously, almost already asleep again.

" _I don't want to do this but maybe if I temporarily...Maybe this will convince you."_ Akira heard Maruki's voice before he _felt something_ twist inside his mind, thoughts clicking suddenly into place and he shot up in a panic.

_Shit._

Even with the weird powers of the metaverse, where enemies twisted their emotions and shot them into complete panic or fear for a while, they haven't really seen Akira looking so _panicked._ However, none of them could exactly react to it as their memories fully returned, pieces of a reality that _wasn't there_ anymore finally fitting together like puzzle pieces, hitting them like a wave, busting into blue flames for a second as they returned to themselves. Akira's eyes widened as he scrambled up, wobbling on unsteady feet, muttering something under his breath before his gaze snapped up to the man.

"- _The dead_ -" he took a deep breath. "-What happened with the..." he looked around at everyone before his voice cracked with desperation. " _Give us more time, I can't - I can't choose, please don't make me - I can't force them to-"_ A flick of Maruki's hand and his eyes glazed over again, slumping on one of those tendrils that seemed to have materialized out of thin air, setting him on the bed once again.

"It's alright," Maruki spoke gently as Akira's eyes fluttered, fighting to stay awake. "You don't have to fight anymore. I'll make sure everyone is happy while you're asleep."

 _"I...have to..."_ he tried to speak, voice barely above a whisper, vaguely aware someone was calling out to him again. Everything felt...fuzzy and out of reach...He tried to get up, but everything felt so _heavy_. " _I'm so tired."_ he managed before everything turned to black.

* * *

Maruki let out a small sigh.

"I really didn't want to do this. Showing you all your painful memories... **_Isn't it better to live without them?"_** The world shifted and they were now in the garden they saw earlier outside the window. He smiled gently at them, summoning a large number of tendrils, closing in on them slowly. "You can move forward in your lives without the _burden_ society has _forced_ upon you. You can finally be-"

All that shadow battling had made them good at wordless communication, even if they were still numb with shock - before Maruki could finish his sentence Haru brutally cut down tendrils with her ax, the sword carrying members following her lead, giving time to Ann and Ryuji to grab Futaba and Morgana to transform into a car, Makoto climbing in the driver's seat, the rest behind her, still fighting. Maruki shook his head.

"Running won't do any good!" he shouted behind them, but didn't follow them himself - _for now-_ "I don't want to fight! I just want to help you!" he summoned shadows that started chasing after them, Makoto desperately hitting the gas to make them go faster - _even if it made Mona let out a pained yowl and her muttering a small sorry in response._

 _"We need to leave now!"_ she followed her apology.

"This is as fast as I can go!-" Morgana mewed and Ryuji turned to glare at Akechi.

" _Maybe we need to lose some dead weight."_ Akechi narrowed his eyes, almost looking as if he wasn't going to reply for a second.

_"Oh, screw you-"_

"This isn't the time to be fighting!" Ann reprimanded them. " _If anything the ones who should be-_ " she didn't finish her thought, looking at the way Haru had clenched her hands in her lap, shaking, face hidden by the brim of her hat and how Futaba's eyes were filled with tears as she tapped furiously at a projection of a screen, trying to find a route out.

"It-it's...No way out!" She yelped.

" _What? This shouldn't be possible-"_ Yusuke gasped, leaning over to look, making Futaba shove him away lightly.

Sumire quickly pulled her phone out, tapping the metanav, trying to exit. In their horror, the app seemed to be completely unresponsive when trying to get out.

"I-It's really not letting us leave!"

"Maruki seems to have complete control over this reality then. He really meant it when he said running won't do us any good." Morgana sighed.

"Then is it really hopeless...We have to fight..." Makoto bit her lip.

"No effin' way! I'm not going back to this shit - and I'm not leaving Ak-Joker to rot here!" Ryuji stomped his foot, making Morgana yelp again.

"Senpai's name is still on the nav." Sumire mumbled.

"You're suggesting we leave by entering his palace?" Yusuke blinked in surprise.

"That could work." Akechi hummed, taking out his phone as well.

"W-Wait a second!-We don't know if this is going to be dangerous _or even possible!"_ Makoto looked at them from the rearview mirror.

"No choice - we're running out of places to-" Morgana yelped, almost hitting into a wall as they reached the lab and de-transforming. " ** _RUN!"  
_** They started running out of the garden, the shadows closing in behind them.

"Akira Kurusu, maruki's reality?"

" ** _Candidate-"_**

"What could his distortion be? A castle? A jail? A holding cell?"

" ** _Conditions have not-"_**

"Nope, not a hit..."

"A stadium? A theatre? A-"

 _"Be serious about this!"_ Ann shouted, barely avoiding an attack.

"What about a dream? Since he is sleeping and all...Probably closer to a nightmare though..." Futaba mumbled.

" ** _Result found-"_**

"Wait - _for real?_ -"

" ** _Beginning Navigation."_**

* * *

If it wasn't for the bizarre scenery around them, they would have thought they were still mid-way through entering another part of the metaverse. Everything was wrapped in an unnatural red light, almost as if a thick red smog had enveloped everything, giving it a harsh red hue. They panted from their almost escape, a few dropping on the cracked ground.

"...I thought we weren't going to make it for a second." Yusuke breathed out.

"More importantly... _Is this Akira's distortion?"_ Makoto's worried tone as they looked around made them all turn their heads.  
It... _looked_ a little like Tokyo, probably. The large, high-rise buildings seemed to twist almost endlessly into a distorted red sky, their glass windows reflecting red light. Around them were huge, dark thorny vines, most of them twisting along the ground, seemingly sprouting from...

" _Holy shit-"_ Ryuji mumbled as everyone slowly got up to their feet.

Behind a high, ornate metal fence, wrapped in smaller vines and flowers, towered a large, dark castle, seemingly supported by the vines that sprouted from its base. The only light was coming from a small window in the tallest tower - _and the unnaturally huge, bloody moon looming behind it._

They would continue staring at it if it wasn't for a small sob coming from Haru who was still on the ground.

"Noir..." Makoto called out to her as Futaba fidgeted closer to Ryuji. She looked up at them, trying to compose her self.

The thing about Haru was that she looked so small and delicate - soft curls and big eyes, puffy sleeves, skirts and pretty pastels- that even in the metaverse, seeing her tearing shadows apart with her ax, it was easy to forget just how much of a punch she could actually pack. Her glare as she got up, taking a shaky breath, eyes shining with tears and pure _rage_ were enough of a reminder.

" _You tried to kill Akira... **You** **killed my father,"**_ she said in almost a whisper, before taking another breath and a small step forward. " _YOU KILLED MY FATHER YOU-_ "

The punch connecting on Akechi's cheek came to fast for even Haru to realize she had thrown it, judging from the way her expression changed into shock, making him stumble a few steps back from the impact alone bringing a hand to his face. Akechi's eyes narrowed.

"I probably deserved that." he chuckled. " _Still-_ Get over yourselves. _Okumura was a terrible fucking person."_ he could barely register the others shouting at him, " _Oh shut up!"_ he snarled back, waving his arm before looking back to Haru. "Did you think he deserved to live just because he was your father? _Do you even know just how many people he asked to be killed for his gains? How many people he overworked to death just for profit?"_

_"Even so, you have no right to sp-"_

_"_ He didn't even care about _you_! You're just sad because you're clinging to this _pathetic_ imitation of your father that **_didn_** ' ** _t_** _whore you out for-_ "

A burst of almost ominous-sounding laughter cut their arguing off, followed by loud clapping.

"Oh, this is _just_ -" A distorted voice echoed around them, trying to suppress another fit of laughter. "This is _too much!"_ A thorny vine suddenly descended closer to them, a dark silhouette sitting on it cross-legged, its yellow eyes glimmering in the dark red fog. " _I mean, I knew you **wouldn't last a day without me, but this-?"**_ The voice started laughing again, jumping down from the vine and striking a fancy pose in the landing with a confident smirk, which twisted into a sinister-looking smile as he stood up, looking at them with a smug look.

" ** _Joker!?"_**

It certainly looked like him, although - His costume was ripped and tattered, the sleeves of his coat torn off, revealing bloody gashes around his arms. Some vines were still wrapped around his limbs, digging harshly into the skin and he was wearing a pair of shackles in his wrists, the chains cut off. Instead of gloves, his hands seemed to be bared and clawed, dripping with some kind of black ooze, like the one dripping from shadows before revealing their true forms. There were even thorny vines with a few red flowers wrapped like a crown around his head and a small pair of broken horns peaking over his messy dark locks. Blooming vines were also wrapped around some sort of bones protruding from his back, looking like a singular, broken bat-like wing, pieces of tattered dark cloth or skin hanging loosely from it.

The worst was his face. Instead of his signature mask, there was a piece of white patchwork, sloppily stitched against the skin, dried blood mixing with new as it slowly oozed more red. Around his eyes, there was dark make-up, drawn to resemble the pattern of the mask, smudged and leaving black tear-tracks on the skin.

The creature waved at them.

" _Something like that._ " he let out a small chuckle, putting his hands in his pockets before continuing in a sing-song voice. " _Now, please tell me, everyone - How did you manage to fuck up living in a literal utopia that you had to crawl back to me again?_ "

* * *

Here's some concept art as a bonus!

The palace:

Shadow Joker (?):

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK SO- I have a lot of thoughts tm about the palace but it is long, so TLDR: Since Maruki did a "fairytale-like utopia" Akiren's palace looks like a nightmare version of a fairy tale. You can probably guess what 'role' he plays from his appearance and bitterness but more on this later ;3c
> 
> At first, I did the "reunion part" from everyone's pov but then I scrapped it completely and changed it to Akira's. Then decided to do both and rewrote the other part. Which meant I had to edit and shift things around, nevermind adjust the "who spoke last" makeshift tracker I have (probably the reason painkiller brain didn't wanna get focused on this.) I also went to pick pears, but that's irrelevant to the story, just a fun time.
> 
> I really both hate and love Maruki. He wants to be a good person but he is..not a good therapist -dont @ me, I'm right- and is just too misguided to do any good. His whole "I am doing this for your own sake and the choice is yours" thing while -probably without realizing it- emotionally trying to manipulate Akira -and everyone else- is...disturbing. In the end, you cannot bring yourself to fully blame a person for having good intentions and trying their best though, can you? 
> 
> Also in all honesty, I think Ryuji and Akechi would actually get along and Ryuji stance on him is 'yeah you're an ass and all, but-' and I don't like how many people portray Ryuji as absolutely hating Akechi (I mean Ryuji was the one saying 'dude you're more than special', the one telling him 'we're taking Shido down, what are you going to do' banging the shutter screaming his name!!! come on!!!) but he's the one who is most open about it and it comes across like that. Not to mention everyone's emotions are absolutely HAYWIRE for now, just getting back their memories after living in the false reality for like a month, so there's some very valid lashing out and tensions. Anyway, I'm also in club "let Haru give Akechi at least one good punch for what he did" for catharsis (tm) so...you're welcome?
> 
> Sorry again for the late update and feel free to leave a comment if you'd like! (*´・ｖ・) I'm bad at replying but I really appreciate them! (´∀｀)♡


End file.
